1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes with electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer. The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emission layer as an electro-optical active layer. One of the electric field generating electrodes that forms a pair is generally connected to a switching element. During operation an electric signal is applied to the switching element and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to display an image. The flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) is a three-terminal element used as a switching element and a signal line such as a gate line for transferring a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line for transferring a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode.
As display device display area increases, oxide semiconductor technology, high-speed driving, and methods for reducing resistance of the signal line are being researched. For example, a main wiring layer may be formed of a material copper or copper alloy to reduce resistance of the signal line. In this case, the copper is diffused within a semiconductor layer formed by an oxide semiconductor, and as a result, reliability of the device deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.